The Empress Loves
by chrysalisjade
Summary: The story continues after the movie The Rise of Skywalker. Contains spoilers of The Rise of Skywalker, so do not read if you have not watched the movie yet. This is a reylo fanfic, so antis, this is not for you. Contains lemon and mature content, 18 plus only. STILL IN PROGRESS. Currently working on Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Rey walked away from the stranger she had encountered. She gazed at the couble sunset on Tatooine with the droid by her side.  
She had decided she would not, nor ever, use the name Palpatine as her own.  
Although she understood where she came from and her heritage, she refused to let it define her. She would never be a Sith, and would never turn to the Dark Side. She had chosen the Light a long time ago.

Rey walked into Luke's old home. She stopped in place, turning her eyes to take everything in. So this is where her Master grew up. Every piece of this place, every memory was his. She felt so close to him here, as if he was standing beside her. She felt overwhelmed with the history that was shown here.

She felt a familiar warmth in her heart, something she felt whenever she connected through the force with Ben Solo, or when he was near.  
She searched with her eyes but didn't find him...she turned around, and there he was. He was a force ghost, like she had seen Leia and Luke just moments before. A tear ran down her face, and a grin spread across her lips. He met her with the same smile, his eyes filled with emotion.  
They ran towards each other and held each other in their arms in a tight embrace. ''Ben!''

''Rey,'' Ben crooned against her ear. ''I'll always be with you.''

Rey pulled back from their embrace. ''But how...how can I touch you?'' she stammered, running her hands through the hair by his cheek. Ben smiled.  
''We are connected by the force Rey,'' he breathed. ''All I have to do is draw on your link to the Force, and my presence can be more physical.''

Rey gasped with joy. ''I thought I'd never see you again.''

''You saw my mother and my uncle. There's no reason you couldn't see me, too.''

She smiled. ''I go by Rey Skywalker now, to honor Luke and Leia for training me, and to honor you.''

Ben nodded. ''I never believed you would go by Palpatine,'' he answered. ''Rey, I wanted to tell you...to thank you...for bringing me back to the Light. When you told me you would only take my hand as Ben...I knew what I had to do.''

''You're saying you threw away the Dark to be with me?''

''Yes.''

''Ben...'' tears streamed down Rey's face. ''I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved you.''

Ben shook his head. ''You did save me, Rey. I may not be alive, but I saw the Light before it was too late. You saved me from the point of no return.''

Rey exhaled sharply. ''I just wish you didn't have to die,'' her lip trembled as the words came out. ''I want you here with me.''

''I am here with you. Rey...I love you, Rey.''

Rey smiled. ''And I love you, Ben Solo.''

Ben leaned down and his lips met hers, and they shared a hot, passionate kiss. Rey's hand snaked behind Ben's head and she pressed his face into hers, as his hands on her back pressed her body into his. They kissed long and hard, until they both pulled away to catch their breath.

Ben stepped away slightly, and looked into Rey's eyes. He held out his hand. ''Rey...I know this may sound unusual, but I want to be yours. Even in death, I want to remain at your side always. Rey, join me as my bride, and together we'll make our own family.''

Rey smiled, but then furrowed her brows in confusion. ''How...how would that work?'' she asked.

Ben smirked. ''We'll make it work, my love. All you have to do is say yes.''

Rey grinned. ''What the hell. Yes!'' She reached out and took his hand. Happily, Ben pulled her into an embrace and kissed her once again. He looked deeply into her eyes. ''There, look under the blanket on the bed.''

Astonished, Rey released herself from Ben's arms and walked over to the makeshift bed inside the shelter. There were a few blankets, of which she pulled back. There were scattered belongings, but what drew her eyes was a jewelry box. She picked it up. ''Is this it?''

Ben nodded. ''Open it.''

Rey tentatively opened the box, and inside were two wedding rings and an engagement ring. Her eyes watered.

''They belonged to Luke's adoptive parents,'' Ben whispered. ''I want you to have them. You can put the engagement ring on now, and we can exchange the other two at the wedding.''

Rey slipped the engagement ring on her finger. It was beautiful, with a generous lilac-colored stone. She pocketed the wedding rings and turned to him. ''Who would marry us? I don't think we would be legally recognized anywhere as married.''

Ben paused for a moment to think, then he shrugged. ''Legality is not what I am concerned with. I want to be yours, and yours alone, beyond life and death. A simple bonding ritual will do if you wish.''

Rey turned to see the droid beeping at her. ''_I'll do it, I know many customs of many different planets. There is such a thing as a ghost marriage on Ben's home planet. I believe this would be perfect for the two of you.''_

Ben and Rey looked to each other and nodded in agreement. ''I'd prefer it just be us,'' she sighed. ''Our families are dead. I am not sure who I could bring that would approve.''

''_I think C3P0 and R2D2 would do it, they witnessed Anakin's wedding from what they told me,'' _the droid beeped. ''_I'll call them from the ship. They are only a day's flight away.''_

''What, now? You want to marry us tomorrow?''

Ben smiled. ''Why wait?''

Rey smiled back. ''Alright. I suppose it's right I earn the Skywalker name the right way.''

The droid rolled away to Rey's ship.

Upon his arrival, he sent out an encoded signal to the droids.

''_Come to Tatooine for secret wedding,''_ the transmission read.


	2. Chapter 2: Adored

R2D2 immediately recieved the transmission. He turned and beeped at C3P0 to come over to him. ''What's the matter, old friend?''  
he asked, walking hurriedly to R2D2's location. ''Is that a transmission? From whom?''  
''BB-8 sent it to us from Tatooine, we need to head over there now if we are to arrive tomorrow.''  
''Why on Earth would we do that? Is Rey really marrying that droid?''

''She's marrying Kylo Ren,'' said Rose, coming up behind them. ''I'm coming with you.''  
R2D2 beeped his protest, and Chewbacca walked up to them behind Rose. ''I'm coming too,'' he roared. ''But Kylo Ren is dead, it can't be him.''

R2D2 rolled away and beeped to Lando to tell them they need the Falcon. ''That ship isn't going anywhere without me, ever again,'' he said.  
''I'll be coming with you too. I'll stay on the ship,'' he added after seeing Chewy and Rose's protesting gazes.

''So much for a secret wedding,'' R2D2 beeped.

BB-8 rolled back to the Skywalker couple. ''The message has been sent, and they are on their way. Shall we wait in the ship?''

''You go ahead,'' Rey breathed. ''I'll catch up with you.''

BB-8 rolled away as he was asked, and Luke's ship's door closed behind him. Rey had held onto the ship since she acquired it from the remote planet Luke had isolated himself on.

Ben turned to gaze at his fiancee. ''You can go with him. I'll be here tomorrow,'' he said.

Rey looked into his eyes with a raw hunger, one she had never experienced before, not like this. She wondered what was possible through the Force.  
''Not before I do this first,'' she breathed, trailing a finger down his chest. Ben's breath caught in his throat as he understood what she meant.  
He thought the possibility of making love to her died when he did. However, he was open to try. He so wished it would work.

Rey took hold of the hem of Ben's shirt and raised it. Ben cooperated by lifting his arms and she discarded it on the floor. Ben rested his hands on her shoulders, gazing at her chest. ''May I?'' he asked, looking back up at her hopefully.

''Yes,'' she muttered, and Ben's warm hands ran down her chest and parted the two cloth sashes she had on top of her shirt. His palms rested on her breasts, and with his gentle thumbs moving over her nipples, he felt them harden under his touch. Rey bit her lip and allowed her gaze to wander.  
She reached her hands down to his trousers and undid the buckle to his belt. It gave against her working fingers, and she slid it from his pants. She dropped it on top of his shirt on the ground.

Ben's hands slid down to the hem of her shirt, and she lifted her arms without being asked. He removed her shirt from her body, and tugged at the wrappings at her chest. They came undone, and fell to the ground. They were both topless, mere centimeters from each other. ''You're so beautiful,'' Ben whispered. He bent down and swept her off her feet, holding her in his arms. He walked the few steps to the bed, and lowered her on it. She swept the objects aside and onto the floor to give herself a more comfortable landing. She crawled backwards on her elbows, allowing him a full view of her half-naked body. He exhaled sharply. ''You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,''

''Thing?'' she asked playfully, her torso arching forward so she was sitting up.

''Out of all the people and things I have ever seen...you take my breath away, Rey. Nothing compares to you...your beauty, your strength, your courage, your determination...you truly are remarkable.''

Rey blushed a bit as he sauntered over her, crawling on his hands and knees over the bed until his face reached her mouth. He pressed his body against hers, their chests touching as his lips met hers. He held himself up on his elbows and her lips parted, and he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She met his tongue with hers, and in their kiss their tongues danced, caressing the other as she caressed his back. He nibbled on her lower lip before kissing down her neck, nuzzling her and flooding her sensitive skin with his hot breath. She shivered in anticipation, her blood boiling like liquid fire in her veins. She felt pleasure all over, her body singing to his touch. His mouth reached her breasts, passing back and fourth between them, sucking on her erect nipples and massaging the mounds. She let out a moan, her hands running through his jet-black hair. It felt so full and soft in her hands, just like her breasts did in his. She gasped when his kisses moved lower still, and he kissed her navel. She lifted her head and watched him, her voice trembling. ''What...what are you doing?''

Ben looked up at her, his eyes full of mischiveous pleasure as he winked at her. ''You'll see,'' he breathed, his eyes then lowering back to her body. He took hold of her waistband and tugged it down, removing in one fell swoop her underwear, her pants and her boots. His fingers and lips tingled from pressing against her skin, and his body felt so hot he felt he could heat up planets as their sun. His manhood strained against his pants, but he knew he wanted to seduce her, to give her as much pleasure as her love gave him. He exhaled his hot breath over her nether region, and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, and he smirked before he lowered his mouth onto her sex. He gave a tentative kiss, before opening his mouth against her. Rey arched her back in response, reveling in his smooth, wet, hot tongue sliding against her nub. She had never experienced this before, but she felt white-hot pleasure sear through her loins, as if lightening of pleasure kept striking her down her womanhood, building up tension like she'd never experienced before.

Ben took his hand and pressed it against Rey's entrance, and felt how slick and hot she was. He used her juices to lube up his fingers before slowly entering her with two, curling his fingers upward to tickle her G-spot. He pressed his face into his tongue, flicking and darting at her clitoris. Watching her writhe in pleasure under his mouth gave him some perverse pleasure. He stroked her G-spot with his hooked fingers, feeling the meaty mound throb under his touch. As her nub became more and more engorged, he was able to grab hold of it with his lips, and began sucking it. This had Rey's moans get lower, gutteral and primal. Her hands tightened the grip on his hair, and she pressed her hips against his face. She sucked in her belly, feeling every surge of pleasure bring her closer to the edge. She'd never gotten this close so fast before. Their connection was proving to have benefits she couldn't even imagine.

Ben could feel she was close. Her legs and genitals were visibly red and hot, she was flushed and her legs were trembling. She wrapped her legs around his head, and he felt engulfed by the soft warmth of her thighs. He put more pressure with his fingers inside her, and put all of his weight on his tongue as he laid it flat against her clit, rubbing her up and down, side to side as she quaked beneath him. She looked down at him, and saw he was looking at her body. ''Ben!'' she shouted. Ben quickly moved his gaze to her eyes, and then she flew...she flew off the edge, climbing up to a cloud nine so powerful she didn't know if she would ever come down. She contracted violently against Ben's fingers, her clit twitching in his mouth as she rode the waves of bliss under him. Only when her moans became those of over-sensitivity did he cease.

He panted against her, catching his breath as she panted to catch hers. She closed her eyes, her head reeling, her blood rushing back to her brain. She sighed happily, having never known such an experience in her life. She chuckled. ''What?'' Ben asked, sitting and smiling at her.

''That was a first,'' she said, laughing. ''I never knew it could be like this.''

Ben raised his eyebrows. ''You mean you've never...?''

Rey rolled her eyes. ''Of course I have, but no one ever did THAT before,'' she said, scooching to the edge of the bed. ''I didn't even know that was something people did.''

Ben shook his head in disapproval. ''Your lovers were selfish. No more.''

''Have you...ever...?''

Ben chuckled. ''Of course. But it's never been like this,'' he said, inching towards her. ''I've never been connected to anyone like this in my entire life.''

Rey kissed his sweaty forehead, and put her hands on his hips. She looped her fingers under the waistband of his pants. ''We're not done yet,'' she crooned, tugging at them. Ben chuckled, and stood to help her undress him. She felt for the hem of his underwear and found it, and pulled down both those and his pants. He stepped out of them, and she gasped as his member sprang forward, free of the confines of his trousers. She looked up at him and gave him the same mischevious smile he gave her earlier. She curled one hand on his buttocks and pressed him forward, and she put the other hand at the base of his shaft. He inhaled sharply, his manhood flexing in anticipation. She leaned in and took in the scent of him, musky and masculine, and it made her mouth water. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her. She looked into his eyes and gave a lick on his head, and he shuddered. She grinned before opening her mouth and slowly sliding his member inside her mouth. She held it steady with her hand and watched his eyes roll back into his head as he gasped, this time louder. He groaned deep in his throat, like a growl. His voice resonated deep within her, and she knew she was doing something right. She stroked him slowly at first, trying to see what he liked. She licked the head inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. He caressed her face as she withdrew his member from her mouth, before plunging it back as deep as it would go. She saw that he reveled in her gaze, so she kept gazing at him as she moved her mouth up and down, up and down, over and over, ever so slowly, bringing him the sweetest agony he had ever experienced.

''Rey,'' he murmured. ''You're killing me here,''

She laughed. ''You can't die twice,'' she said, and before he could retort he was back inside her mouth again. She took both hands this time, and kept them at the base of his penis and moved them up and down, stroking him all while taking him in her mouth. She began sucking on his member, and Ben reacted immediately to the suction. A visible surge went through his body, and he rested his hands on her head, partly for balance. She picked up the pace, gripping him a bit tighter and sucking a bit harder, leaving her tongue against his shaft and head as it rubbed against him every time she bobbed her head. Ben threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

''I'm close,'' he warned her between groans. She looked up at him. What was she supposed to do now? Keep going, or pull her mouth away? Sensing the confusion in her, Ben held her hand onto him as she stroked him, and gently pushed her mouth away from him. He left her mouth, and she continued to stroke him furiously, arching her back to show off her bosom. He looked into her eyes, and she licked her lips. Ben's face crisped up, and he could feel himself abandon his tension, releasing himself onto her breasts. A straight shot into nirvana, he reached pleasure like never before, peaking higher than he ever thought he could. ''Rey!'' he cried out as his manhood throbbed under her hands. She slowed her pace gently, and he shuddered with the intensity of his relief.

He collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Rey took a rag nearby and wiped up her breasts before laying next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, tracing the veins under his skin lightly. He laughed. ''I know what you mean now,'' he said. ''Our connection surpasses everything I ever thought possible.''

Rey chuckled, leaning into his face to kiss him. Together, they bathed in the afterglow as the moon rose. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, both felt a happiness they thought was forever out of reach, knowing now that love knows no boundaries, even life and death.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonded

The dawn rose on Tatooine, with both suns shining in the morning sky. The light pierced through the shelter, and hit Rey's face. She flinched at first, used to the confines of space with no suns. She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that Ben wasn't laying with her. She shot up,  
and looked around frantically. Her eyes rested on a note by the door. She sighed in relief, and walked over to it.

I'll be back soon. See you at the wedding. All my love, Ben.

Rey grinned when she saw this. Butterflies in her stomache acted up at remembering today was her wedding day. She quickly gathered up her clothes and dressed herself. She exited the hut and looked around her. It seemed like bare desert wherever she looked. She looked up and recognized the same woman she had met yesterday.

''Hello Rey Skywalker,'' she said. ''How was your slumber?''

''Fine, thank you,'' she replied. ''Tell me, is there a market somewhere where I may buy clothes?''

The woman shrugged. ''It all depends what the scavengers and raiders have found. Most clothes are made by the people for themselves,'' she answered. ''Are you looking for something in particular?''

Rey nodded. ''A dress of some sort. I am to be married today.''

The woman grinned. ''It's been many years since a wedding has occured on this planet. I'm afraid such a commodity will be rare here,'' she said sadly. ''Maybe on one of the richer shipwrecks. Try out west,'' she said.

''Thank you,'' Rey exclaimed. She marched over towards her ship. BB-8 was probably wondering where she was.

''I can't believe we're doing this,'' mumbled Finn. ''She should not be marrying him.''

''You said you would behave! It's the only reason we let you on board,'' Rose snapped.

Finn sighed. ''I know. I have to tell her something before she marries him.''

Poe rolled his eyes. ''I hope it's not that you love her or something, because she has clearly made her choice.''

Rose laughed and Finn leaned in to kiss her. He looked back at Poe. ''So have I,'' he answered, putting his arm across Rose's shoulders. She leaned her head against him and smiled lovingly.

''Get a room,'' Lando said as he steered the Falcon. ''We're almost there. You see that planet there? That's Tatooine.''

Everyone turned and laid their eyes upon the desert planet.

''Whoa,'' Finn said. ''That looks just like Jakku. She'll feel right at home here.''

Rose nudged him gently in the ribs. ''Be nice,'' she teased.

The Falcon pulled up in orbit of Tatooine. ''Time to land this thing,'' Lando said. ''Poe, come here.'' Poe sat by Lando at the controls and they descended onto the planet. ''Are these the right coordinates?''

''Yeah, there's Luke's ship,'' said Poe, pointing to it.

''Here we go,'' Poe exclaimed.

Rey raised her eyes to the horizon, and she was the Falcon approaching. She smiled, knowing that the droids had come to witness the wedding. ''BB-8, come out!'' she shouted. BB-8 rolled out of the ship and beeped in confusion, until he saw the Falcon, and he exclaimed happily.

The Falcon landed poorly as usual, but everyone is in once piece. The door opened, and R2D2 and C3P0 came out first. BB-8 happily rolled over to them to greet them. Rey gasped when she saw that Poe, Finn, Rose, Chewy and Lando were all descending as well. Lando exchanged a few words with Poe before heading back into the ship, with the door closing behind him.

I said R2D2 and C3P0 only, she thought in frustration. I don't want anyone objecting on this day.

Finn ran up to Rey. ''Rey! What are you thinking?''

Rey rolled her eyes. ''This is exactly why you weren't supposed to come. Finn, Kylo Ren doesn't exist anymore. It's just Ben Solo now, and I love him. I always have.''

Finn shook his head. ''I know I can't talk you out of this. But Rey, there is something I need to tell you.''

''What you were going to tell me when we sank?''

''Yes. I found out who Anakin Skywalker's father is. It was Darth Plagueis. He could create life with the Force, and ultimately he is the one who fathered Anakin. He is Kylo-I mean Ben's great-grandfather.''

Rey's brows raised in surprise. ''That's interesting...so my grandfather killed his great-grandfather.''

''Yes, so maybe you can see why this isn't such a great idea,'' Finn mumbled.

Rose caught up to them. ''It's all in the past, Finn. Let her be.''

''How can you seriously marry a dead man?'' Poe asked, catching up to them all. ''How would that work?''

''None of our business,'' chimed in Chewy. ''We're here to support Rey, and those who can't can get back on the Falcon.''

Poe and Finn looked down, kicking sand shamefully.

''Oh! I brought something for you,'' Rose said, her face lighting up. She pulled a bag from a backpack she had on her back. ''I found this with Leia's belongings. It's one of her dresses. I think she'd want you to have it.''

Rey teared up as she accepted the bag, and opened it to reveal Leia's white dress and white cape she had worn before. ''Thank you,'' she breathed. ''This means so much to me. I better go put it on.'' She jogged back to the shelter to change.

BB-8 rolled over to where he and Rey had watched the sunset. ''Everyone come here,'' he said. He looked up at C3P0. ''Could you officiate, since you can speak English?''

''Why I certainly can,'' said C3P0 proudly. He took his place with his back to the sky, and faced the shelter. BB-8 rolled over to C3P0's side, and R2D2 wheeled over to his other side. ''Humans, on my right please.''

Poe, Finn and Rose lined up on C3P0's right side, just like a wedding party would on an Earthling wedding. They turned towards the shelter, where they saw four Force ghosts: Anakin, Luke, Leia and Ben. Anakin, Luke and Leia walked up to C3P0 on his left side, lining up like groomsmen for the ceremony. Ben, dressed in a black suit of sorts, waited at the entrance of the shelter. ''Come out, Rey.''

Rey emerged from the shelter, dressed in Leia's white dress with her own white wrappings around it, and the cape over her shoulders. She looked to her right and saw Ben waiting for her. She took his arm, and together they walked towards everyone. Their hearts were pounding, and they both felt giddy. Rey slipped her wedding ring into Ben's pocket before they reached C3P0, and faced each other holding hands. ''This is it,'' Rey whispered, excited beyond measure.

''The moment I've been waiting for since I met you,'' Ben breathed.

''Gathered here before us are two families, one by blood and one chosen, to witness the sealing of a bond beyond such trivial things as life and death,'' C3P0 began. ''Through trials and tribulations these two have found one another and felt a belonging they cannot explain. Rey, look no more, for your home is here. Ben, look no further, the love you craved is here.''

Leia sniffled, and Luke wiped a tear from his eye. Anakin nodded proudly.

''These two have chosen each other above all others to support one another, to face everything together, and to never be alone again. Brought together by a love stronger than all in the universe we are here to protect this marriage at all costs. The betrothed may now speak.''

Ben turned to Rey. ''Rey, together we have grown stronger with a strength that I have never known. You saw who I was before I even knew. Rey, I am so glad you decided to join me. Alive or not we will be together, always.''

Rey fought back tears. ''Ben, I never knew my place in this world until I met you. I now know where I belong, and what I've always sought is right here before me. I love you, and I'll never give up on you.''

Rose wiped away a tear, Poe smiled, and Finn reluctantly nodded. He had never seen Rey so happy, and he decided he wasn't ever going to get in the way of that.

''With the Force as our witness along with the family, you are now one, and joined for eternity.'' said C3P0.

''Kiss the bride, son,'' whispered Leia.

Ben obliged. He took his new wife into his arms and bent down to kiss her. The Skywalkers cheered, and so did Rose, and even Poe and Finn. BB-8 beeped in approval and so did R2D2. Rey closed her eyes and savored the kiss with her husband. When it ended, they turned to the other Force ghosts.

''Good job, son. Never thought I'd see the day,'' Leia sighed.

''You're a good man,'' seconded Luke.

''That's it, you finished what I started,'' winked Anakin.

Ben chuckled at that, and the ghosts disappeared.

''I think that's our cue,'' Poe said, nudging Finn.

''Yeah, unless it's our turn?'' teased Rose to Finn.

Finn laughed. ''Not just yet,'' he said, as they held hands and headed back to the Falcon. Poe followed close behind with BB-8, C3P0 and R2D2.

Ben held out his hand to his bride. ''Shall we?''

Rey grinned. ''Yes.'' She took his hand and together, they headed into the hut. 


End file.
